Galaxy Goof-Ups
Galaxy Goof-Ups was a 30-minute Saturday morning animated series and a spin-off of Yogi's Space Race produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions and broadcast on NBC from September 9, 1978 to September 1, 1979. Overview The Galaxy Guardians—a.k.a. the "Galaxy Goof-ups"—consisted of Yogi Bear, Huckleberry Hound, Scare Bear and Quack-Up as space patrolmen under the leadership of Captain Snerdley; the four of them always goofed up while on duty, and spent most of their time in disco clubs. Despite their constant bumbling, however, they always emerged victorious. The show originally aired as a segment on Yogi's Space Race from September 9 to October 28, 1978. Following the cancellation of Yogi's Space Race, Galaxy Goof-Ups was given its own half-hour timeslot on NBC beginning November 4, 1978. The show has been rebroadcast on USA Cartoon Express, Nickelodeon, TNT, Cartoon Network and Boomerang. Characters The "Galaxy Goof-Ups" characters (Yogi Bear, Scare Bear, Huckleberry Hound and Quack-Up) are all from Space Race, except for the following two new characters who are exclusive to this series: Captain Snerdley: The Commander of the Galaxy Goof-Ups, Captain Snerdley is forced to put up with their clumsiness since they somehow solve the cases that they are assigned to. In "The Dopey Defenders", to make sure the new equipment will work better, he had installed a mechanism which keeps them from touching it. General Bullhorn: Bullhorn is Snerdley's superior. He is unaware of the Goof-Ups' incompetence and blames Snerdley for whatever goes wrong. In one episode he is seen removing medals (along with pieces of uniform) from Snerdley every time they commit a blunder. Voices * Daws Butler – Yogi Bear, Huckleberry Hound, Son * Joe Besser – Scare Bear * Mel Blanc – Quack-Up * John Stephenson – Captain Snerdley, General Blowhard, Papa * Don Messick – Tacky Cat, Space-Spider *Ted Cassidy – Drako *Janet Waldo – Female Yogi look-alike Additional voices * Roger Behr * B.J Cling * Henry Corden * Joan Gerber * Marcy Goldman * Bob Hastings * Jim MacGeorge * Ginny McSwain * Marilyn Schreffler * Alexis Tramunti * Lennie Weinrib * Frank Welker Episodes Production credits * Executive Producers: Joseph Barbera and William Hanna * Producer: Art Scott * Directors: Ray Patterson, Carl Urbano * Creative Producer: Iwao Takamoto * Story Editor: Ray Parker * Story: Haskell Barkin, Chuck Couch, Mark Fink, Ray Parker, Jim Ryan * Story Direction: John Bruno, Ron Campbell, Carl Fallberg, Jan Green, Michael O'Connor, Don Sheppard, Paul Sommer, Tom Yakutis * Recording Director: Art Scott * Voices: Roger Behr, Joe Besser, Mel Blanc, Daws Butler, Ted Cassidy, B.J. Cling, Henry Corden, Joan Gerber, Marcy Goldman, Bob Hastings, Jim MacGeorge, Ginny McSwain, Don Messick, Marilyn Schreffler, John Stephenson, Alexis Tramunti, Janet Waldo, Lennie Weinrib, Frank Welker * Graphics: Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke * Title Design: Bill Perez * Musical Director: Hoyt Curtin * Musical Supervisor: Paul DeKorte * Character Design: Willie Ito * Layout Supervisors: Bill Hutten, Tony Love * Layout: Dale Barnhart, Barry Bunce, Fred Crippen, Rene Garcia, George Goode, Dave Hanan, Sylvia Mattinson, Floyd Norman * Song Sequences: Directed by Ken Mundie & Animated by Marija Dail * Animation Supervisors: Bill Hutten, Tony Love * Animation: Bob Alvarez, Cosmo Anzilotti, Bob Carr, Walt Kubiak, Ed Love, Jim Simon * Background Supervisor: Al Gmuer * Backgrounds: Deborah Akers, Dario Campanile, Marsha Hanes, James Hickey, Richard Khim, Fernando Montealgere, Andy Phillipson, Michael Reinman, Jeff Riche, Sera Segal-Alsberg, Stephen Thompson, Dennis Venizelos * Animation Checking Supervisor: Rollie Greenwood * Xerography: Yolanda Vallas * Ink and Paint Supervisor: Shannon Bryant * Sound Direction: Richard Olson, Bill Getty * Camera: Robert Cohen, John Cunningham, Danny Larsen, Joe Ponticello * Supervising Film Editor: Larry C. Cowan * Dubbing Supervisor: Pat Foley * Music Editor: Warner Leighton * Effects Editors: Scott Hecker, Robert A. Rutledge * Show Editor: Gil Iverson * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Production Supervisor: Peter Aries * Production Manager: Jayne Barbera * Post Production Supervisor: Joed Eaton * A HANNA-BARBERA PRODUCTION * RCA Sound Recording * © 1978 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. All rights reserved. See also * List of works produced by Hanna-Barbera * List of Hanna-Barbera characters * Yogi Bear (character) * The Yogi Bear Show * The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera * The New Yogi Bear Show * Yogi's Gang * Yo Yogi! External links * * * Category:Yogi Bear Category:Huckleberry Hound Category:1970s American animated television series Category:1978 American television series debuts Category:1979 American television series endings Category:American children's animated comedy television series Category:American children's animated space adventure television series Category:American animated television spin-offs Category:NBC network shows Category:Crossover animation Category:Television series by Hanna-Barbera